marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:A Three Job, No Income Family
|image = |caption = Peggy talks with friend Heather, a cosmetics salesperson, about getting a job with her in "A Three Job, No Income Family" in Season 3 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 3 |episode = 14 |overall = 49 |network = FOX |production = 3.14 |imdb = tt0642210 |guests = Teresa Ganzel Pauly Shore Christian Jacobs Buck |taping = March 3, 1989 |airdate = March 19, 1989 |writers = Richard Gurman |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Can't Dance, Don't Ask Me" |next = "The Harder They Fall" }} was the 14th episode of Season 3 of Married... with Children, also the 49th overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Richard Gurman, it originally aired on FOX on March 19, 1989. Synopsis When money becomes tighter than usual at the Bundy house, Peg signs Al up for a job as a make-up salesman, but when Peg hears the job's perks, she signs up for the job instead, and (seemingly) proves to be a better seller than Al. Episode summary When money becomes tighter than usual at the Bundy house, Peg signs Al up for a job as a cosmetics salesman, but when Peg hears the job's perks, she signs up for the job instead, and (seemingly) proves to be a better seller than Al. Al finally convinces Peggy to contribute to the household income but feels emasculated when Peggy starts bringing home huge "commish" checks from the job, earning more money than Al, himself. Even Al's new part-time job as a crew member at Burger Trek can't put him back in the lead as family breadwinner. Things go from bad to worse when Al finds the book containing the names of Peggy's customers, and reveals that Peg herslef is the one actually buying the products. Recurring cast/Guest stars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Teresa Ganzel as Heather *Pauly Shore as Captain *Christian Jacobs as Shep *Dylan Kussman as Butch *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy Trivia *The Burger Trek fast food restaurant is influenced by Star Trek. *Second time when Peg got a job. *Patty Bright Cosmetics is a reference to Mary Kay Cosmetics, a multi level marking cosmetics company, that recruits interested people in selling cosmetics to people via parties and direct sales, while building a network. Goofs *The chute where the burgers are launched from is a distance away from the cashier area and would require The Captain to leave his station or someone else to bring it to him almost instantly. Yet, he receives Al's first messed up burger almost instantly and was still talking to the same customer the entire time *It is obvious that the fryer and stove are non function props, even though it supposed a kitchen running at full capcity. *After Al receives his first screwed up burger, he puts it down by one of the warming pots and the proceeds to talk with Butch and Shep. When The Captain comes in with the second screw up and hands it to Al, the first one somehow moves up by the vegetable station after taking about how he is not a bad guy. External Links * *''A Three Job, No Income Family'' on Bundyology *''A Three Job, No Income Family - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#51 A Three Job, No Income Family'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 3 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes